The specific aim of the research project is to design and develop a training program for use by First Responders on the roles that SSP can play in disasters. If First Responders better understood the jobs that the various construction trades perform, and the skills offered by each trade, the First Responders could better utilize this important resource. The title of the proposed training program is "Cross-training on the Roles of Skilled Support Personnel." It will be provided to First Responder organizations to be used in their regularly scheduled instructor-led training programs. The training program will be developed for the Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) format. The use of DVDs will enable MetaMedia to incorporate compelling interviews with First Responders and SSP involved in the 9/11 tragedy, instructive computer animations, and engaging interactive exercises to produce an effective training program that successfully transfers knowledge. The aim of the Roles of SSP DVD is to create a training tool to help improve the readiness of the United States to respond to WMD incidents. The task is to create a visually exciting, integrated training solution that will achieve this goal. The DVD training program will represent a technology innovation in instructor-led training. It will take advantage of the unique features of DVD, such as high-quality motion video, interactive branching, multiple audio channels, and low-cost delivery systems to bring real-world situations into the classroom. During Phase 1 of the project, MetaMedia and CPWR will determine the training needs of the target audience, design a training tool to meet those needs, and produce a working prototype of the product that will be evaluated in an actual training session. Deliverables for Phase 1 will be a Design Document providing a blueprint for building the training program, a Working Prototype providing up to 30 minutes of training, and an Evaluation Report describing the effectiveness of the Roles of SSP DVD.